


It Wasn’t a Farewell. It Was a Goodbye For Now.

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [5]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Death, Français | French, Gen, Translation, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: With the stories of Kami’s death becoming more common, I tried to treat the story with a bit of lyricism and originality.This is a translation of a fanfic posted on https://www.fanfic-fr.net/. The original was published on the 14th of September 2006 and updated on the 15th of September 2006.Original can be found here:https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/M/Malice-Mizer/Ce-n%E2%80%99%C3%A9tait-pas-un-adieu--C%E2%80%99%C3%A9tait-un-Au-Revoir-/6115.html
Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556305





	It Wasn’t a Farewell. It Was a Goodbye For Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Suffy-chan  
> Group: Malice Mizer
> 
> Disclaimer : No, the visuals of Malice Mizer do not belong to me, they belong to only them. Both the living and the dead.

I am dead.

I am dead and buried.

These days, everything seems so calm and so futile.

I am dead, and yet I continue to haunt their hearts.

I keep wandering.

I haven’t met God, I haven’t met the Angels. I haven’t met anyone.

I keep wandering.

I’ve gotten myself into a stupor from which I almost never manage to escape.

Except for those days…

_-_

_the light shining in my window is like a flickering shadow_

_the sweet nostalgic smell of incense... the dreams I would dream every day, now distant_

_-_

They arrive. Every year. To meet me.

Those days when they come to visit me.

A pretty white doll dressed in all black who welcomes me every time I wake up. Queen of Ice, the indifferent doll. You always arrive early. Your face shows your suffering and you drop your mask for me.

You always arrive before the others so they don’t see you cry.

Mana…

-

_a wilted lily_

_why was its time fated to be so short?_

_Ah... the white flower that bloomed in my dreams was your face_

_in the nectar of a flower's bud, softly_

_sleep once again_

-

You usually arrive together. First a vampire walks towards me, holding a bouquet of white flowers in his hands. You face the day that you come to see me, always so dark and deadpan. No smile ever shines on your face.

Yu~ki…

And after him, I see you appear. Even though you continued your music for yourself, you come to see me every time. I struggle to recognise you with each of your visits. Sometimes dressed like you were in the old days and sometimes dressed without much care. You, our puppet, our Pierrot.

Közi...

-

_I felt your day of destiny drawing near_

_I offered up words of prayer that disappeared into the heavens_

_though you didn't understand them, you smiled innocently_

_Ah... the white flower that bloomed in my dreams was your face_

_in the nectar of a flower's bud, softly drift away to sleep_

-

And to my surprise, when I’m almost awake, I catch sight of you. You don’t come often. I had even thought that you had forgotten me. As for you, I can no longer recognise you. You stand apart from the others and completely avoid their gaze. Especially that of our former leader, who is using his umbrella a bit more now that you are here. I’m glad that you haven’t forgotten me.

Gackt…

We’re finally all here. As before.

I know why you are here. It’s been another year, hasn’t it?

On those days when I awaken, pulled from my mortal sleep by the intoxicating and truly lively scent that you bring me.

The minutes pass. Perhaps even hours do. Even days could go by without me tiring of your sweet presence by my side.

No tears flow, yet I feel the sadness in your hearts.

Then the times comes that you must leave. And you leave me alone once again. A simple glance and you decide that it’s the time to leave me in peace. Alone again. On this cold, hard grave, so far from your presence so comforting.

I am going to go back to sleep soon.

But the days will pass and I know that you will return.

So this is just a goodbye for now.

I’ll see you again.

Au Revoir.

-

Every year, Mana returns to the grave. Every year he faces his sadness. The first year, he was surprised to see the others. But he soon realised that the scars had not healed for them either.

It was time to leave. He left the heavy bouquet which he’d had in his hands and touched the white marble of his friend’s grave to bid him farewell.

He was about to leave when he saw something. A splash of colour in this dull nature, The fluttering of wings.

A pink butterfly landed on his hand. And a silent tear ran down his cheek.

And the white doll understood.

It wasn’t a farewell. It was a goodbye for now.

-

_enveloped in a blooming white flower_

_at my window, a sparkling lily_

_gently recalls your face_

-


End file.
